Mumfie's Equestrian Journey
Mumfie's Equestrian Journey is a crossover film tribute to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Magic Adventures of Mumfie and The Swan Princess franchise. Summary Mumfie was a special little elephant with an idea for an adventure, Who begins to dream of something bigger when he first came to Equestria. When a dark evil shrouded through out Equestria and beyond other worlds near and far, Mumfie begins forming his own alliance for greater good. Plot The film begins/The Equestria Company/The Voyage to Equestria The story begins with Mumfie and his friends, Scarecrow, Pinkey the Flying Pig, Bristle, Napoleon and Fifi Jones, Goose, Davy Jones and his crew, Whale, Eel and Sterling the Starfish, Accompanying them are Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Whizzer, Bromley, Lord Rogers, Queen Uberta, Cutter, Jojo, Brodie, Number 9, Bridget, Knuckles, Alise, Lucas, Captain John Smith, Ben and Lon, Thomas, Wiggins, Cassim, Melody, Alex, Redfeather, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, Mole, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Zephyr, Clopin, Djali, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak, Anastasia, Dimitri, Pooka, Bartok, Zozi, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Chi-Fu, Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Fflewddur Fflam, Henwen, Dallben, Sir Pellinore, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Merlin and Archimedes. Then, They begin to set sail on a voyage to Equestria, Home of all pony kind. Welcome to the world of Equestria/Arriving in the Castle of Friendship A few days has passed, They finally arrived at the docks not too far from the train station that leads to Ponyville. At the Castle of Friendship, Mumfie couldn't believe his own eyes. Meeting Twilight Sparkle and her friends/Honoring the newcomers with a banquet When they got inside, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist welcomed them to the kingdom. Later, Mumfie and his friends were honored with a banquet for their arrival. Soon, He begins to wonder what it means to make new friends here. Mumfie begins to learn the Magic of Friendship/Something evil about to emerge Soon, Mumfie begins to help Twilight and her friends at Friendship School as he became friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's adopted sister, Babs Seed, Applejack and Apple Bloom's cousin, Orange Bloom, their other cousin, And Gabby. He even became friends with a few students, Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder. Later, Mumfie became a fast learner about the Magic of Friendship. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Hades, The Greek God who rules it received word from the Fates that Mumfie will one day rise to power and prevent any evil from taking control of the entire universe. Then, He was pleaded by Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan for a dark purpose for their revenge. Meeting Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart/Mumfie bonds with Flurry Jut as Mumfie and his friends return to the Castle of Friendship, He met Princess Cadance, Twilight's older brother and Cadance's husband, Shining Armor, and their baby and Twilight's niece, Flurry Heart. As Mumfie looked upon her, He was amazed to meet the very first baby alicorn foal born in Equestria. At the Crystal Empire, Mumfie started to bond with Flurry as Twilight begins to check on her. Just as Shining Armor and Cadance started their couple our meeting with Derek and Odette, Alise and Lucas joined Mumfie and played with Flurry. That night, Mumfie started to reading Flurry a bedtime story about his past adventures. Until, They finally fell asleep. Forming an alliance of his own/Starting with some old and new friends The next day, Mumfie decided to form an alliance of his own since Twilight Sparkle formed an alliance with her friends as well as Stygian gathered the Pillars of Old Equestria. So, He invited Scarecrow, Pinkey the Flying Pig, Bristle, Napoleon and Fifi Jones, Goose, Davy Jones and his crew, Whale, Eel, Sterling the Starfish, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Whizzer, Cutter, Jojo, Brodie, Number 9, Redfeather, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, Mole, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak, Bartok, Zozi, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Merlin and Archimedes to be a part of his alliance. Around Equestria, Mumfie even invited The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Orange Bloom, Babs Seed and Gabby, Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona, Smolder, Trixie, Discord, Gilda, Iron Will, Sunburst, Lightning Dust, Derpy, Dr. Hooves, DJ Pon-3, Jeff Letrotski, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Moon Dancer], Zephyr Breeze, Coco Pommel, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Cheese Sandwich, Silver Shill, Seabreeze, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, And Captain Celaeno and her crew, Boyle, Lix Spittle, Squabble and Mullet. It was a huge alliance, But Mumfie will keep them together. Mumfie came to the Disney Kingdom/Mumfie chose his new friends wisely At the World of Disney, Mumfie chose The Gummi Bears: Zummi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi and Gusto Gummi, Artie Deco, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Timon's wife, Tatiana, Rafiki, The Seven Dwarfs: Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, The White Rabbit, Dodo, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Bill the Lizard, The Cheshire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, their mates, Anda and Kata, Louis the Alligator, Philoctetes a.k.a. Phil, Pain and Panic, Robin Hood, Little John, Lady Marian, Friar Tuck, Lady Kluck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, And Trigger and Nutsy to be a part of his alliance known as the Alliance of Friendship. That night, Friar Tuck once told them how wisely he chose is alliance and told him about the ways of God. Then, Mumfie and Twilight introduce Marian to Flurry Heart who begins to like her because because of her kindness. But mostly, Friar Tuck begins to grow very fond of her. Visiting Melody's old home/Meeting with her family from the service and Atlantica Just as Melody begins to miss her family, Mumfie and his friends decided to bring her to visit her old home and meet with her parents, Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. Just as everyone and everypony get settled in, They visit Atlantica to meet with Melody's aunts, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. And her grandfather, King Triton. King Triton bestow a gift for Mumfie/The Orb of Harmony Because of Mumfie's good deed for others, King Triton bestowed a gift for him. The Orb of Harmony was given to him, It contains great power from the Elements of Harmony from within Twilight and her friends. Fizzlepop knew Mumfie would be one of a kind, She and Grubber even treated him like a friend. The Pillars of Old Equestria arrived/Giving Mumfie all seven tasks of Friendship Just as they got back to Equestria, The Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian arrived. Mumfie couldn't believe how he got the chance to meet them. So, He was put on seven tasks to prove himself worthy for their support. First, Mumfie mastered a spell book of sorcery at Friendship University and earned the copy Star Swirl's journal. Second, He was willing to dig lots of holes to make hot springs for Prince Rutherford's visitors to his kingdom of Yakyakistan and earned the copy of Rockhoof's Shovel. Third, He brought a jar sample of fresh honey from flash bees to cure Zephyr, Melody, Alise and Lucas and earned the copy of Mage Meadowbrook's Mask. Fourth, He rescued Romero and Juliet from being tied up to the post by using the Leap of Faith and earned the copy of Somnambula's Blindfold. Fifth, He helped plenty of flowers grow as he handed a bouquet and earned the copy of Mistmane's Flower. Sixth, He bravery went through the fiery caves and earned the copy of Flash Magnus' Shield. And finally, He created the copies of the Elements of Harmony Twilight Sparkle and her friends possessed by using the Orb of Harmony and earn the support from the Pillars. Hades begins making his move/Reviving any deceased evil and gather living evil Meanwhile, Hades along with Mr. Winkie, Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan use black magic to resurrected and revived Jafar in exchange to revive Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, Rothbart, Clavius and Zelda as Jafar plans to gather every evil in Equestria including Film and Flam, Glandmane, Suri Polomare, Svengallop, Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron. Star Swirl's vision about Hades/Mumfie's dream of doing greater good in Equestria That night as Star Swirl awakened, He notice something evil Hades was planning for Equestria. Meanwhile at the friendship castle guest room, Mumfie was dreaming about doing a greater good in Equestria. Mumfie and his Alliance of Friendship begin their journey/Seeking any friend Just as Mumfie requested to go with Twilight, Star Swirl and their company, Princess Celestia surprisingly allowed him to go when she knew how he chose his alliance wisely. While seeking any friend, Mumfie ran into Stanley the Troll, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Romeo, his wife, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence, And the enchanted trio of books: Adventure, Fantasy and Horror as he incited them to join the Alliance of Friendship and they excepted it. Begin seeking out beyond Equestria and the next/Visiting FernGully Soon, Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl and their company begin to journey beyond Equestria and the next when they came to FernGully. Then, Crystal, Batty Koda, Pips, the Beetle Boys and Goanna welcomed them here. Mumfie explains his details to Crysta and his friends/Joining their journey Just as Mumfie explained about his journey with his new friends in Equestria to stop the up coming evil arriving, Crysta and her friends offered to join them and told him that FernGully is on good hands of the fairies while they're away. With that done, Mumfie welcomed them to the alliance. Cassim brings Mumfie and his alliance to the Animal Kingdom/Amazed with the place Soon, Cassim brought everyone and everypony to the Animal Kingdom. With all the civilized animals living in harmony, Mumfie was amazed with this place beyond everything he'd imagined. Reviving Scully with magic/The Kingdom dwellers diverted Mumfie's potential Just as everyone and everypony were getting settled in, Scully appeared in his ghostly form. With hoping to be alive again, Mumfie used his magic to revive him which amazed Queen Kimbla, Sydney and Brisbane because of his potential of helping others. Little did they realized, They were being watched by Tzekel-Kan and Sarousch who already found the Animal Kingdom location. Madellaine captured by Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan/The Jaguar Statue reawakened That night, Everyone and Everypony were enjoying the feast in honor of new friends along with new human friends. Suddenly, Madellaine was gathering some fruit when Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan came out of nowhere with Film and Flam and the weasels and captured her. Then, Tzekel-Kan has reawaken his Jaguar Statue just to be ready to rampage the Animal Kingdom. Mumfie and his alliance fight back/Casting Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan out Just as Bartok warned Mumfie and the others, He and his alliance fight back to rescue Madellaine. Just as the Jaguar Statue tried to harm Twilight, Puffin, Hubie and Rocko had to stop Tzekel-Khan. As for Mumfie, He casted a spell to send him and Sarousch out of the Animal Kingdom without remembering anything. Rothbart's frustration with Mumfie/Dr. Facilier makes a deal with his friends With Rothbart frustrated with Mumfie getting in his way along with his friends, Dr. Facilier had to take measures into his own hand by making deal with his friends on the other side. The arrival of Sinbad and his crew/Setting a course to Mount Aris Meanwhile, It was time for Mumfie and all of his friends to continue their journey. Just then, Sinbad and his crew arrived and gave them an escort to Mount Aris. Meeting with Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and Silverstream's family When everyone and everypony arrived in Mount Aris, They met with Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and Silverstream's family, her brother, Taramar, and their parents, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow. At Seaquestria, Novo told Mumfie and the others about how Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeated the Storm King. The Shadows attack/Mumfie lights away the Shadows/Saving Twilight and her friends That night, Queen Novo honored their old and new friends with a banquet for their arrival. Suddenly, There were Shadow Demons who snatched Twilight and her friends. Then, Mumfie quickly used his sunlight magic and took out a lot of them save them from being taken away. Showing the vision from Henwen/Discovering Hades leading all evil Soon, Dulben and Sylvia brought out Henwen to show a vision. Then, It shows as shadowy image of Mumfie who was the main source of the prophecy against Hades leading all evil. Hades tricks Stygian with a deal/Capturing Stygian and the Pillars While Stygian was practicing his magic, Hades arrives, interrupting his training, talks a lot, then snaps his fingers, making the Pillars appear. Before Star Swirl can finish his sentence, Hades snaps his fingers and their magic were being drained, tied up and gagged by smoke, then reappears with another snap of Hades' fingers. He uses them to try to get Stygian to give up his magic for twenty-four hours, though he adds the condition that the Pillars doesn't get hurt in any way. Somnambula shakes her head frantically, trying to convince Stygian not to make the deal, but he does not listen. With the Fireball Seekers, Zelda captured them for hostage on Jafar's orders. Capturing the leaders and royalties of the Equestrian Realm/Mumfie ran away ???, . Twilight and her friends captured/The Students and CMC warned Mumfie ???, . Returning to the group/Apologizing for running in fear/Forming a rescue plan ???, . Mumfie makes a deal with Hades/Saving Star Swirl, Twilight and their friends ???, . The final battle with the villains/Mumfie's heart of gold/Honoring the heroism ???, . Scenes #The film begins/The Equestria Company/The Voyage to Equestria #Welcome to the world of Equestria/Arriving in the Castle of Friendship #Meeting Twilight Sparkle and her friends/Honoring the newcomers with a banquet #Mumfie begins to learn the Magic of Friendship/Something evil about to emerge #Meeting Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart/Mumfie bonds with Flurry #Forming an alliance of his own/Starting with some old and new friends #Mumfie came to the Disney Kingdom/Mumfie chose his new friends wisely #Visiting Melody's old home/Meeting with her family from the service and Atlantica #King Triton bestow a gift for Mumfie/The Orb of Harmony #The Pillars of Old Equestria arrived/Giving Mumfie all seven tasks of Friendship #Hades begins making his move/Reviving any deceased evil and gather living evil #Star Swirl's vison about Hades/Mumfie's dream of doing greater good in Equestria #Mumfie and his Alliance of Friendship begin their journey/Seeking any friend #Begin seeking out beyond Equestria and the next/Visiting FernGully #Mumfie explains his details to Crysta and his friends/Joining their journey #Cassim brings Mumfie and his alliance to the Animal Kingdom/Amazed with the place #Reviving Scully with magic/The Kingdom dwellers diverted Mumfie's potential #Madellaine captured by Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan/The Jaguar Statue reawakened #Mumfie and his alliance fright back/Casting Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan out #Rothbart's frustration with Mumfie/Dr. Facilier makes a deal with his friends #The arrival of Sinbad and his crew/Setting a course to Mount Aris #Meeting with Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and Silverstream's family #The Shadows attack/Mumfie lights away the Shadows/Saving Twilight and her friends #Showing the vision from Henwen/Discovering Hades leading all evil #Hades tricks Stygian with a deal/Capturing Stygian and the Pillars #Capturing the leaders and royalties of the Equestrian Realm/Mumfie ran away #Twilight and her friends captured/The Students and CMC warned Mumfie #Returning to the group/Apologizing for running in fear/Forming a rescue plan #Mumfie makes a deal with Hades/Saving Star Swirl, Twilight and their friends #The final battle with the villains/Mumfie's heart of gold/Honoring the heroism Songs and Scores #Prologue (The Swan Princess Score) - (when the movie title shows) #The Virginia Company (The Equestria Company) - Chorus (when the voyage to Equestria begins) #Welcome To This Day - (when Mumfie and is friends first came to Equestria and make their way to Ponyville) #Who I'd Be - Mumfie, Princess Odette and Capper (when Mumfie begins to wonder who he'd rather be) #That's What You Do For A Friend - Mumfie, Archimedes, Twilight and the others (when Mumfie and his friends help Archimedes realize about the Magic of Friendship) #I Have A Plan (Jafar's version) - Jafar and the villains (when Jafar begins his evil plan for revenge) #Go the Distance (Mumfie's version) - Mumfie (when he and his Alliance of Friendship begin their Journey with Twilight and all of her friends) #Life Is a Magic Thing - (when Mumfie and his friends explore FernGully) Trivia *This is when Mumfie will form the Alliance of Friendship. Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Iamnater1225